Forbidden Love
by xo2angelitaxo
Summary: Misty is engaged to Ash.  So of course you can't kiss one of your fiance's best man. Gary Oak.  A kiss. Was given. Could this kiss destroy there wedding?  The forbidden fruit symbolizes how she cheated on Ash. But the fruit is so tempting. It feels so rig
1. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I. Don't own Pokemon. If I did. Ash wouldn't have a horrible voice actress or have those huge creepy eyes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

by xo2angelitaxo**  
><strong>

**The Proposal**

* * *

><p><strong>~Characters~<br>**

**Gary- 19  
>Ash- 18<br>Misty- 19**

' ' = thoughts " "= saying

**~Misty's POV~**

Wow. I've been in many restaurants, but never one as beautiful as this. Chandeliers everywhere. Angel drawings along the walls. Burgandary carpets with a dance floor in the center, and a band playing classical music. It was so chic and elegant. So breath taking. So here I was. With Ash Ketchum, 1 year Pokemon Master. Loved by everyone, admired by all. And my boyfriend of 1 year. Works always taking up a lot of his time, so we barley go out or hang out. It's strange since I'm living with him back in Johto, but right now we were in Cerulean to visit my sisters. I mean. I wouldn't care as much if we weren't living together but come on! I never see him and we sleep in the same bed! He's only home to sleep or to eat…to be honest I feel more like his- Oh this is new.

**~No Ones POV~**

While they were eating, Misty felt a set of eyes staring at her. Then finally Ash set his fork down, sort of loudly. Misty stopped cutting her steak and looked at him. Ash reached across the table and grabbed Misty's hand and kissed it setting it back down and rubbing it with his thumb. "Misty….you know I love you, right?"

Misty blushed lightly. "Yes. Of course."

Ash smiled, "We're living together and since we have. I realized how much I want to be with you. I realized how lonely it will be without you. I realized. How much I need you."

Misty tilted her head slightly, smiling, letting him continue.

"You are the world to me. I love you and." Ash started to get nervous. He walked over to the side she was on, Knelt down, grabbed her hand and kissed it again before letting it go. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He then reached into his pants pocket pulling out a dark velvet fuzzy box. "W-will you..marry me?"

Misty's heart leapt. 'Oh my god did he really just say that?' Her hand shot up to her mouth and her eyes got shiny with tears of joy.

She launched at him, wrapping him in a hug. "Ash, I love you. I love you. I love you!" she kissed him with every 'I love you'.

The Paparazzi sprang out of the table behind them, circling around the two, flashing their camera in their eyes and asking Ash and Misty questions, holding up microphone to their face.

Ash ignored them and smiled at the girl in his arms. He laughed quietly leaning his head to her ear. "Guessing that's a yes?"

She placed two hands on his cheek and gave him a passionate kiss. Him returning it.

"Most definitely."

* * *

><p><em><strong>GUYS READ THIS CHAPTER AGAIN. IT HAS BEEN CHANGED TO FIT MORE TO THE PLOT. JUST LIKE CHAPTER. 2. CHAPTER 3 WILL NOT BE CHANGED<br>**_

_AN- So Hi! I only wrote one story besides this before and it really sucked. It was pokeshipping but theres no way I'm uploading that mess. Well This might seem like pokeshipping but in the end it will be Egoshipping._

_ I have another story as well called 'Wedding Wars', it's for Pokeshippers which I also am._

_I like criticizm :) But I hate flames. Especially on Egoshipping. Seriously you, Pokeshippers can be mean sometimes /3 And I /am/ a pokeshipper. I love it a whole lot. It's my favorite shipping. But I also am Head over heels in love with Egoshipping. So Please don't flame the couple and if you are just going to do that consider your ass blocked. This is Teens because of the language._  
><em>And if your giving me criticism it be nice if you could please have a nice comment about it as well. You know Please? Thank you :)<em>

_R & R and I will reply too ^^_**  
><strong>


	2. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever. Own Pokemon -.- If I did. Misty would be back on the show. And Ash Misty and Gary would be traveling together 3**

**Warning: There are sexual reference but nothing physical happens more than a kiss. Also swear words are used. Come on. There Teens/ young adults. It's expected**

**Chapter 2**

**The Announcement**

**by _xo2angelitaxo_**

* * *

><p>Ash- 18<br>Misty- 19  
>Brock- 21<br>May- 17

Drew- 17  
>Dawn- 15<p>

Paul- 16  
>Delia - 40<p>

' ' = thoughts " "= saying

**Misty's POV.**

After about half an hour at that lake, we went back to Ash's house. The beautiful engagement ring with bits of blue and green in it, was now on my ring finger. Mixing it with the silver made it just perfect. Ash said it matched my eyes.

**~At Ash's House. No one's POV. Dining Room.~**

Seated across Ms. Ketchum's dinner table, Ash sat next to Misty. Next to him was Brock, Delia, May, and Dawn.

"Oh my God! No way!" May squealed. Never letting that smile of her face, as she looked at the two.

"Mhm." Misty nodded smiling.

"Awww my little baby! My darling sweet boy is getting married!" Delia cooed, wrapping Ash in a tight hug.

"Mom let go of me!" said an embarrassed Ash. She finally did and started going gaga over the ring on Misty's ring finger. Engulfing Misty with questions.

"Who knew Ash actually had the guts." said Drew coming out of the kitchen. He leaned against the wall taking a sip from his soda can.

May and Ash glared at him "Who asked you?" They snapped at Drew.

Dawn giggled. "This is so amazing! I didn't think he would actually go through with it. He kept whining about not knowing how, when or where to te-" she was cut off as Ash's hand covered Dawn's mouth. His face a light shade of pink.

"SHUT IT, DAWN. I knew exactly where to do it!"

"Yeah after hours of us interrogating you with questions like 'Where was your first kiss." May pointed out.

"Or your first date," said Dawn, finally pushing Ash's hand away.

"Or the first place you had sex." Paul added, coming into the room and strolled next to Drew.

Drew and Paul snickered as Ash and Misty's face went completely red. Dawn got up walked over to Paul. Smacking him across the head with her notebook.

"The hell was that for?"  
>"For being a pervert!" And they were off, on another little quarrel of theirs.<p>

Delia looked at Ash and Misty appalled."Now Ash! I better not be hearing you do such things with Misty! And if you are, since I was a teenager once and I know about your hormones, you must have at least use protec-"

"MUUUM!" Ash whined slamming his face on the table in exasperation, causing Drew to snicker again.

"Now Ash, you need to hear this. If you don't use protection then-" and now she was off with her lecture.

Misty couldn't look at Delia. She was way too embarrassed and so May, the good friend she is, decided to get her out of there. She walked over to them, grinning cheekily. She put her face in between the humiliated two.

"I think they've got it ." She told Deliah with a wink. Then lowered her voice so Deliah couldn't hear. "Plus knowing Ash, He wouldn't even know where to put it in." She let out another giggle as Misty's face was once again burning up and Ash tensed. "Well anyway. Misty has to tell me everything that happened. And I'm sure Ash can tell you guys. So We'll just be up in Ash's room" Sputtered May quickly taking Misty's hand and grabbing Dawn's wrist and dragging them up the stairs, before Ash could yell at her.

**~ In Ash's Room~**

May quickly swung the girls inside. Closing and locking the door. She then leaned against it, catching her breathe.

Misty hugged May. "May thank you so much! I was dying of embarrassment!"

May laughed a bit. "I had to. I could tell from your face. If it got anymore redder you would've explode!"

They were both delighted unlike Dawn.

"You interrupted my fight with Paul!"

Both girls smirked looking at Dawn.

"Oh we're so sorry we messed up your chances for a flirt fest." Misty teased.

Dawn's face flushed. "W-Wha?"

"We know that slapping and hitting him, is the only way to touch that muscly tan arm of his." Said May all seductive like.

"T-That's not why-!"

"That by screaming at him. Your faces slowly get closer and closer. Till your only inches apart. And Then.." Misty paused.

"OKAY OKAY, SHUT UP! Paul's a big jerk off and I would never do that for those reasons!" Dawn shrieked. Her face getting redder and redder with every word.

May giggled. "You know, you and Ash do the exact same thing so I wouldn't be talking, Misty."

Misty blushed a bit and rolled her eyes, sitting down on Ash's bed. "At least I confessed."

May nodded pulling a chair from Ash's desk closer to where Misty was and plopped down, "So far. I have Drew. You have Ash. And Dawn haaaaaas…" She smirked again.

"SHUUUUUUT UP!" Dawn said gripping May by the neck and shaking her.

Misty laughed and flicked Dawn's forhead. "She's turning blue. You're killing her."

"That's the point!" Dawn let go.

May gasped for air. "You crazy bluenette!"

"Hmph!"

Misty sweatdropped, letting out a nervous laugh. "Okay Okay Dawn. You're still in denial we get it."  
>"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!"<p>

**~Living Room~**

"So you took her to the first place you met?" Drew questioned raising an eyebrow.

Ash nodded

Delia had left the boys to talk amongst themselves, and so she could clean the dishes. The boys were sprawled on the two sofa's with their soda cans

"You should've just taken her to the couch where you first did it." Said Paul who was closing his eyes with his arms folded, like he was the wisest guy in the world.

Ash scowled his cheeks pink. "Shut the hell up, Paul! Just let me finish."

**~Ash's room~**

"HE WHAT?"

Dawn smiled "I think it's romantic"

"I think it's weird."

"I think. It was an Ash thing. I liked it." Misty smiled.

"I wouldn't like to be blindfolded! He could've taken you to a Chucky Cheese's for God's sake!" Shrieked May horrified by the thought.

"If I didn't have it, I would've known where we were at and it wouldn't have been as special." argued Misty.

"Misty has the whole forest memorized since she /always/ goes to that spot" Dawn winked

Misty blushed. "DAWN!"

**~Living Room~**

"So she just tackled you to the ground?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

Ash nodded.

"And then you /just/ laid in each other's arms talking?" Drew questioned

Nod, Nod.

"No steamy sex afterwards?" Paul asked.

"What is up with you and sex?" Ash exclaimed.

"I get some." Paul stated.

**~Ash's Room~**

May squealed "That's the cutest thing ever!"

"Awwwwww it sounds so romantic! The spot. The moonlight. How you just laid there enjoying each others company. " Dawn sighed dreamily

Misty gave a shy smile, admiring her ring. "He was so nervous. I was surprised he could even talk. Much less kneel without toppling over."

"I'm still loving how he took you there. Could you have met in a any more beautiful place?" Added May.

The three sighed.

**~Living Room~**

"Pfffft ahahahhaha" Drew started laughing. Spitting out some of his coke.

Paul grabbed a tissue handing it to Drew. "Man Ash, you got soft."

"I did not!"  
>"Yeah Yeah. Whatever Ash." Paul rolled his eyes.<p>

"I'm noooot" he whined.

Drew patted his head. "You're such a kid."

"Who's the one getting married?" Ash glared at the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so if you read this story and are reading my other story for Pokeshipping "Wedding Wars" as well. Might as well just read the last paragraph ~Living Room~ Scene. Because that's the only difference between the two stories. I promise. None of the chapters will be the same from now on. Mainly because Gary is coming in the next chapter of "Forbidden Love" and in "Wedding Wars" The guys are going to start plotting.<strong>

**The reason why I didn't make Misty and Ash tell them together was because I wanted you guys to see the difference between guys and girls. And to set up the next chapter for "Wedding Wars". See how the girls are all 'Ahhh *sighs dreamly*' 'awwww! HOW CUUUTE!' and the guys are 'Wow your really sappy.' So I hope you notice :3 And I hope this chapter made you smile. Cuz the other one was just way to sappy for me I couldn't take it. I needed to bring some humor in it :) Paul is pretty much the humor. Ahhh that perverted teen.**

**R & R 3**

**/Thank you for the reviews w Very very much. I'm going through a little writers block so sorry :/ And Btw thank you the person who helped me on my grammar ^^ It's so nice of you to look over that. Sorry ^^; guys if it bothered you.  
><strong>


	3. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: Well. I don't own pokemon yet. Since. Ash still has those eyes. And Gary and Misty aren't traveling and pranking Ash. Or whatever those secret lovers would do to poor Ashy.**

Chapter 3

The Arrival

_by xo2angelitaxo_

* * *

><p><strong>Gary- 19<br>Ash- 18  
>Misty- 19<strong>

**Daisy- 24 **

**Violet- 23  
>Lily- 22<strong>

' ' = thoughts " "= saying

**~5:23 am Sinnoh Dock, Gary's POV~**

Placing a hand over my mouth I covered a yawn. Closing my eyes, I patiently waited in line, imagining my home town, Pallet. Seeing my grandpa and sister again. Catch up with the guys. Then possibly going over to mess with Ash. Anything. Just not stare at pokemon for over 6 hours. I inhaled the smell of the sea, my mind drifting to a certain redhead. Before I thrusted a bit forward, quickly breaking out of my thoughts.

Derek was behind me grinning like a Cheshire cat. "There you are, 'Professor Oak.' I got to say, you look a lot younger than people tell me." Slapping me on the back once more, laughing. I gave him a bored look, dusting off my shoulders. "You seem happy."

"After 3 years. It's finally over." I let out another yawn. " 'Course I'm happy. But why did we have to leave so early?"

"You shouldn't whine. Who's the one that's been complaining about 'escaping the scruffy labs and going back home'?"

I leaned back, hands in pockets, trying to seem more casual than happy. "Doesn't mean I want to wake up at five in the morning."  
>Derek smiled placing one hand back in his pocket and the other he used to run through his spiky auburn hair. "Hey, think of it this way. We get off at Cerulean City in 7 hours. So you can spend some time with that little red head you've been talking about this whole trip."<p>

I gave a small smile, letting my mind return to that 'little redhead'. It's hard to keep your mind from drifting when you're half awake. The blaring of the ship's horn brought me back. The people in front of us moved so far ahead, that the people behind us, just stepped around us and walked into the ship. I growled and rubbed my ear. "Damn horn."

Derek laughed when he saw me snap out of my daze. "Come on buddy. I'm sure she'll give you that little welcoming present when you come back" He winked, guessing that _**that **_was what was on my mind.

I smirked popping my collar. "Of course. And if not. I am Gary Oak."

We picked up our luggage and made our way up to the ship.

**~ 12:54 pm, Cerulean City Dock~**

Squinting his eyes, he raised one hand to shield his eyes from the sun, as he made his way off the boat.

A man in a black tux came rushing to Gary's side. "Gary, my lad, it's good to see you." The butler said in a light British accent.

Gary smiled widely "He-ay Niles" He patted him on the back as the older man reached for his suitcase. "How's life been doin' yah these last three years?" Gary asked as they walked to the limo.

"Same old. Same old. Your grandfather making fires in his lab and your sister riling up the credit card bill, almost putting your grandfather in debt twice."

Niles has been the Oak's butler since before the accident with Gary's parents. Always there to comfort or give some needed advice to Gary since he was 4. No one was closer to him than Niles.

Niles put his luggage in the limo's trunk; Gary put his bag in as well.

Gary laughed. "Ha! It's like I never left."

He noticed that Niles was going to the driver's seat "Eh. What happened to the chauffeur?" He opened the car door and sat inside, the white hair man doing the same.

Starting the engine, he pulled out of the driveway. "He quit after having to drive Daisy to the mall and carry her bags almost every day."

After about 10 minutes of casual conversation, a big white seal on top of a circular building caught Gary's attention.

"Hey Niles. Can you make a left here? I want to say hi to an old friend"

"Sure thing" Niles then drove into the Cerulean gym's driveway and parked the car. Smiling at the brunette man stepping out of the car and walking to the entrance. "Shouldn't be surprised that she'd be the first one on his mind."

Gary knocked on the door. Half expecting to be greeted by an excited girl tackling him to the ground, but got 3 shocked, mouth-hanging-open sisters.

"Gary?" they exclaimed simultaneously

Gary grinned "Hey. How are the 3 lovely Waterflowers doing?"

"W-we're like fine" stuttered a surprised Violet.

Lily on the other hand kept pinching his cheeks trying to find out if he was the **_real_** Gary or just an impersonator.

"Like oh my god, what are you doing here? Last we like heard was that you were traveling Unova like 2 years ago." Daisy said, ignoring Lily who was trying to rip his face off.

"Well I just got back from the trip and decided to stop by and say hi to- Lily will you please stop that." said a very annoyed Gary in a forced calm voice, trying to fight off the determined pink hair girl.

Daisy sweatdropped, pulling her younger sister off of him.

"As I was saying," Gary continued, eyeing Lily displeased. "I wanted to say hi to the 4 of you... That reminds me. Where's Misty?"

The three girls tensed. Lily glared at Gary.

"Heh. Yah see. She's like-" started Violet.

"Not here." A bitter Lily cut in.

"Where is she?"

"She's in Pal-" Violet and Lily quickly cover Daisy's mouth pulling her away from the door.

"One sec!" The two shut the door, smiling.

Daisy pushed their hands away. "Like why can't I tell him where she-"

"Gary's going to like ruin everything!" exclaimed Violet.

"What?"

"If Misty like sees him, if they like talk. She'll like totally fall for him again." Explained Lily.

"She like has Ash. Remember? The guy she has been crushing on since she was like 10."

"It's like Gary. Remember? The guy she was totally head over heels in love with and was as lively as a rock when he like left." Argued Lily.

"Yah. Come on, Daisy. You like remember how they were. You can't just like believe that all those memories they had together, just like vanished. The feelings will totally come back to, if not him, then Misty, the second she sees him." Added Violet.

"That was like in the past and stuff"

"If Gary still likes her. He'll do like whatever he can to get her back."

Daisy rolled her eyes "Either way Gary**_ lives _**in Pallet. He's going to see her anyway."

"Fine. Have it your way" grumbled an annoyed Lily.

Daisy reached to open the door "Sorry about that, Misty's at-" Daisy blinked when she realized Gary was gone with a little piece of paper on the spot where he stood.

Lily picked it up the 3 girls stared at it.

_Sorry girls I couldn't stick around. Thanks for telling me where she was at though. See you soon_

_ -Gary_

The three girls gapped at the paper.

Lily scowled, crushing the paper in her hand. "It's only been a like week since they were engaged. Great! Just totally great! Let's just cancel the wedding now!"

"Who says Gary like still has feelings for Misty." Comforted Violet.

"Even if he like doesn't. Misty's marrying _Ash_. Gary always tries to like top him! So he's like going to totally try and steal her from him!"

"He totally wouldn't like do that. It would hurt Misty." pointed out Daisy.

"He'd do anything regardless of who gets hurt!"

Daisy rolled her eyes "As much as you dislike Gary for dating Misty instead of _you, _he's like not a bad guy."

"I like hate Gary for so many more reasons! He's a total sly dog, I know it!" exclaimed Lily.

"Like even when you threw yourself on to him. He rejected you. He's totally not a sly dog." Objected Violet

"He totally is! Before he was with Misty he-" Lily started counting off how many girls he's dated and one night stands. Violet countering back on why he isn't.

"I better call Misty and warn her..." Daisy said to herself, ignoring their heated argument and stepping inside the house, walking towards video phone.

"No!" yelled the 2 girls rushing in front of Daisy, arms spread.

"Why not?"

"Because the longer it takes for them to like meet. The closer it gets to the wedding."

"Does it like matter? Gary already like knows where she is."

"Maybe he thought you like said Pale town or somethin!" Violet chimed happily.

"I'm sure he like wasn't thinking that" Daisy said unamused.

"Like Where or who would name a town, Pale town?" Lily said eyebrows furrowed.

Violet pouted, making a mental note to not say everything she thinks of.

Daisy patted Violet's depressed head. "There. There. I'm sure there's a Pale Town somewhere." She diverted her attention back to Lily. "Either way. Not the point. The point is. Your guys like such low faith in our lil sis."

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's sly. It's totally best for her to stay away from him…Hey! I got an idea!" smirked Lily. "Let's make a little bet."

"Like what?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Like. I bet. Misty'll dump Ash and get with Gary"

"Wait wha-"

"Oh! Then I like bet Misty will totally marry Ash. **_But _**regret it and have a juicy affair with Gary." Violet giggled.

"You guys are totally unbelievable! I can't believe you guys are betting on our lil sis's love life! You're horrible sisters!" exclaimed an outraged Daisy.

"Don't want to like join? The winner gets a $100 from **_each_** of the 2 losers and a whoooole month off from gym chores."

"….I'm only like joining because I'm the only one on Ash's side." claimed Daisy. "I bet Ash and Misty **_will_** definitely get married. And like No divorce or affairs. And Gary will just be a **_friend_**."

Lily smiled smugly "Then. Let the games begin."

**~5:03 pm Pallet Town Ash's House~**

"I'll get it!" Yelled Misty, getting up from the dining room seat and making her way to the door. The bell rang again."So impatient." She grumbled and opened the door, smiling. "Hello, may I hel-" Her face instantly fell and her eyes widened. Her heart jumped as she stared at the man with chestnut hair, blue eyes, and a smirk plastered on his face.

"G-Gary?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooooo sorry this is so long n I had to describe the people and yah know build it up T-T<strong>

**The next chapter will be better! Hopefully. and I hope you don't hate how I made Gary ~ I had a lotta trouble. Since I didn't want to make him seem OOC.**

**Sorry for making the upload take forever. Had writers block. But I think it's over. ^^  
><strong>

**Thanks for your wait and Sorry I made Violet's joke thing seem corny ^^; I need something to transition to the bet. And that was the best I could come up with T-T I know it's just a fail.**

**Once again Sorry T-T I'm just like so worried you guys won't like this chapter cuz to me It's like it's not as good as chapter 2 o~o It's just like. i feel like this Chapter is such a fail T-T**

**I'm just happy I can stop writing like like like totally like.  
><strong>

**Anyway thanks for the reviews**

**R & R**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand THERE IS A TOWN CALLED PALE TOWN in PA :O Accidentally found that out Did not go on google to look it up. Violet isn't as dumb as everyone thinks ^w^  
><strong>


End file.
